The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of heat-treated mesomorphic phases, to novel heat-treated mesomorphic phases and to products containing such heat-treated mesomorphic phases.
It is known from WO 92/09209 to incorporate mesomorphic phases of edible surfactants in food products, for example as a fat-replacer, structuring agent and whipping agent. The cited patent application also describes the production of a pasteurised zero-fat spread by preparing a mesomorphic phase at 65.degree. C., pasteurising the mixture at 80.degree. C. for 45 seconds, cooling the mixture to 65.degree. C. and further processing and packing the product.
However, pasteurisation of a mesomorphic phase according to the prior art processes does not generally lead to a continuous lamellar, swollen structure, which is often desired in such low-fat products. Furthermore, it is sometimes desirable to have a sterilised product rather, because although pasteurised products are substantially free from microorganisms, they often still contain spores and therefore either need a preservative or a low pH, in order to become stable for a prolonged period. Sterilisation of mesomorphic phases using the conventional techniques does not result in a continuous, swollen structure.